Love's evolution
by mysteryheart
Summary: After Edward left Bella was dragged back to Hogwarts by her brother Harry due to her shutdown. Bella has given up hope. she's dying and thats that. will her brother save her in time? will she ever see Edward again? or will Harry be forced to watch his sister in all but blood slowly die?
1. Home again

Bella sighed as she stared out the window at the passing scenery. it had been months since she last saw Edward, and her mother. the traitor that she was had called Harry and told him about her shut down. gods help whoever happened to be near Harry when he heard.

it wasn't the fact that Edward was a vampire. no it was the fact that Bella didn't tell Edward about who she was. and what could happen if he left her. what had happened when he left her...

**_-Flashback-_**_"_

_I dont want you." Edward said seriously._

_of course Bella knew it was a lie. she knew it was a lie because she felt her magic react instantly. a blessing and a curse._

_a blessing because here was undeniable proof that Edward was her true love, that he had a soul. that they were soul mates._

_a curse because she would die without him. there was nothing to it. her magic would kill her if she never saw Edward again, if she never got him to take back the lie. "Edward wait--" she tried to go up to him. but he was gone._

_she felt the tell tale signs of a shut down starting to creep up as she stumbled throught the forest calling out to Edward over and over again until she sank onto her knees and started crying._

_He was gone, he had left her. She was having a shut down. she laughed bitterly. she was going to die of a broken heart. it was funny really. Possesed teachers, Basalisks, suppossed mass--murderers, and deadly tournaments couldn't kill her. but she would die of a broken heart._

_and reallly, she couldn't find it in herself to care. because there was no life without Edward.__She thought she would die. just like that._

_but fate is a fickle bitch of a friend_

**_\--Flashback end--_**

Thats why she was on the Hogwarts express. doing her sixth year over again because Harry refused to accept the fact that she was dying (and had somehow convinced her to come back to be treated by Madam Pomfrey).

So had the others in fact. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Draco and Blaise. they all refused to believe she was dying. why you may ask? because she was _I__sa_ ( the nickname they and they alone could call her) and according to them the Isa they knew could never be killed by something so rare as a shut down.

Bella thought they were in denial. but didnt point that fact out. she knew Harry was getting dessprate to find a way to stop the shut down since. _"yes Harry he left me forever and i have no way to track him down" _closed off the only proven cure as a possibility.

she knew he was getting dessprate since he had actually told his boyfriend about it and demand his help. Bella thought he was suicidal since nobody demanded things from the Dark Lord. and wasnt that just a shock. apperantly alot had changed since she went away and she was still trying to wrap her head around it all.

still, Bella didn't judge. she'd rather not spend her last days having her brother think he had somehow dissapointed her thank you very much. no she wanted her brother to know she would be on his side no matter what. but boy was there allot to take in.

1\. the golden trio had gone dark, surprising but not completely unexpected

2\. Dumbledore had set the Potters up to die. something he was currently rotting in Azkaban for while Minerva McGonagall took over as headmistress.

3\. Narcissia Malfoy was their new history teacher, as Binns mysteriously dissapeared the day before Bella left Hogwarts. and if questioned she would deny any knowledge of a last minute exorsism. really, was it her fault they had only found the runes for an exorsism a week after she left?

4\. the dark lord was a possessive bastard when it came to Harry. and while that wasnt surprising in the slightest what was surprising was that he was currently posing as a transfer student from Durmstrang. and a _Griffindor _no less because he would get bored without Harry.

Bella thought about pointing out the fact that they were in love, but refrained. she susspected they knew. on some level.

"Bella." Harry called. Bella blinked and looked at him. " er yeah?" she said weakly. she didn't really talk much anymore. much to her friends growing anxiety. not even the twins had gotten her to laugh. and it was hard not to see the physical affects to.

her hair was lifeless, her eyes were dull. gone was that spark of life that was always present in her eyes. her skin was a sickly pale. she had dark rings around her eyes from lack of sleep. and she was so _thin_ thinner than was healthy. it was nearing the point where you could almost count her ribs.

" we're almost there. i'll take you to Madam Pomfrey after the feast. you shouldn't walk alone" He stated firmly. the unspoken '_incase something happens to you_' was there for everyone to see. but still, it made Bella smile. Harry was younger than her but still managed to act like he was her older brother. she loved hhim for it. and just made it all the more painful that he. along with their close friends were going to watch her die.

she had accepted it. accepted that she was dying. that her magic was destroying her. Bella sighed. " I'd rather you not watch me die.." she said quietly. it didnt matter, they had all heard her. Harry's face hardened. "you wont die." he said forcefully. Bella then fixed Hermione with a steely gaze. " what are the chances of me living? of Madam Pomfrey finding a miracle cure hmm?" she asked.

and thats how she knew for a fact that her friends were in denial. because Hermione had looked directly at her and said. " the statistics could be wrong." she. said primly. she hated imagining how they would take her death

**_-Scene-_**

Bella felt weak in the knees. she could feel all her friends eye's on her. worrying. They were walking towards the Great Hall. they had been the last off the express and the carriges in an attempt to avoid the crowds. it didn't matter. somehow witch weekly had caught wind pf her shut down

and Bella was willing to bet any female in hogwarts worth her wand knew what was happening. if the pitying looks were anything to go by. because no matter if they read the gossip rag or not. they had friends who did

she was tired. she just wanted to lay down and ball up ito a little cacoon. but of course she couldn't. and to make matters worse. McGonagall wanted to talk to them after the feast

.

**_-Scene-_**

After the feast. Harry, Bella, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Draco, Blaise and Tom headed straight towards the anti-chamber connected to the great hall as they had been instructed to by McGonagall. however halfway to the door Bella wavered. seemingly about to collapse.

it was decided Draco would carry her just in case. they would get this meeting over quickly and then get Isa to the hospital wing.

upon entering the room the group saw that McGonagall was standing there with seven unatrually beautiful people.Vampires obviously. Draco who had come in last carrying Bella was partially hidden by the rest of the group. and Bella had her face pressed into Draco's chest trying to fall asleep.

McGonagall spotted them and smiled. although she glanced fearfully at Isa's state. "Mr Potter is your sister quite alright? i know shutdowns are difficult to deal with." she said mournfully. Harry kept his face stodic as ever but a wave of fear and despair settled into the groups stomachs. Bella had fallen asleep by that point

The Blonde male vampire with long hair shifted as if he were suddenly uncomfortable. Harry sighed. " yes they are, Isa damn near collapsed in the hall so im having Draco hold her until we can get her to the Hospital wing. can we hurry this meeting along?" Harry asked.

McGonagall nodded. "Very well these are the Cullens. they are here to help us this year due to our staffing problems. Dr Cullen will be assisting Madam Pomfrey and his wife Mrs Cullen will be taking over the role as Muggle Studies teacher

and their children will be transfering into sixth year.Dr and Mrs Cullen these are the Leaders of a Defense group called the D.A it stands for Defense Association, Harry Potter and his sister, who is currently asleep on Mr Malfoy. you may meet her later Mr Potter as well as his sister are defence experts despite still being students. Ms Luna Lovegood is an expert in Care of Magical Creatures and Charms

Ms Hermione Granger an expert in Arithmancy and Ancient runes. Mr Ronald Weasley is an excellent stratagist. Mr Neville Longbottom is an expert in Herbology. Mr Blaise Zambini and Mr Draco Malfoy are experts in Transfiguration and Potions respectfully.

Mr Malfoy is also a healer in training. now Mr Thomas Derild who transfered here from Durmstrang last year. He is very well versed. in most things but i believe his talents truly lay in defense. alongside his boyfriend Mr Potter and his sister." McGonagall boasted. the teens smiled at her antics

The pixy like female Vampire looked at Bella. " will she be alright?" she asked casually. the angle in which Bella sat made it difficult for the vampires to see her face clearly. Harry sighed. " I hope so" he said. Luna then got this far away look on her face and smiled. " She will." she said. happily. The group considerably brightened

the Vampires looked on in confusion and McGonagall decided to inform them of what was going on. "Ms Lovegood is a seer, she can tell when things are going to happen. honestly its near impossible to get a straight answer out of a seer so it would be useless to try and have her read you your future." McGonagall commented.

The pixie haired vampire perked up. "Great! well seeing as your going to the hospital wing. mind showing us the way?" she asked nicely. The group nodded and turned to lead the way.

**_~Scene~_**

They walked the hall in silence until the Bulky vampire spoke. "So... whats a shutdown?" he asked. Mrs Cullen shot him a disapproving look. "Emmett." She said in a warning tone. It was Hermione who answered Emmett.

"Its fine. a shut down is a terrible rare sickness that Wizards and Witches come down with when they have been rejected. or had a percieved rejection from their true love. you see what happens is very simple. Wizards and Witches are closer to their astral selves than other magical sentient beings. so when a Wizard or Witch meets their true love or soulmate if you will. Their souls make a connection your soul is a magic that everyone has

be they Muggle. Human or vampire. everyone has a soul. every living being has a soul. its a universal magic. so when that universal magic finds its other half. the missing peice if you will they connect. not to closely but close enough. so when the rejection occurs the Witch or Wizard s Magic . the one who had been rejected that is. assuming their true love happens to be another Witch or Wizard of course.

Their magic assumes there is something wrong with them that caused the rejection. so their magic frantically goes throughout the body searching for the imperfection. and that is where the problem lies. Your true love is someone who will love you for you. flaws and all. so their magic will be running on an endless search for a flaw that isnt there

and Slowly but surley their magic will kill them. it takes a month at most. thats why Isa is so lucky. she's been in a shutdown for five months. it shows how strong she os and its why we were so hopeful that she would live. but now we know she will. Luna said so. and Luna is never wrong." Hermione said.

Mrs Cullen looked crestfallen. "Is there nno cure?" she asked. it was Luna who spoke this time. a dreamy yet exited smile on her face. " Oh yes. Mrs Cullen. the only known cure is for the Witch or Wizards True love to clear up. the misunderstanding. or in Isa's case. _for him to tell her the truth. _Mrs Cullen_" _Luna said. looking directly at Edward.

Edward looked confused for a moment. then. Bella shifted and pried her eyes open. She had only caught the end of Luna's talk. her brain working a mile a minute. She coughed trying to clear her throat. Draco looked at her concerned but she had more important things to do. or say. "E--Esme? Carlisle?" Bella said raising her head to peer around Draco's shoulder. The Cullens eyes widened and everyone stopped in shock. well all except Luna who stood by with a smirk of triumph.

**Authors note: I know some things are confusing but i'll explain it in the next chapter. and yes the timelines are a little wonky but hey, in the magical world of fanfiction that doesn't matter. hhere are a few explanations to certian things**

**Harry and Bella met on the train their first year so no they are not biological brother and sister.**

**Bella's mother is a squb cast out of the _ Family. is it**

**A) Black**

**B) Potter**

**C) Malfoy**

**D) Parkinson.**

**10 points to Gryffindor for the correct answer. leave your guesses in the comments**

**and finally in this fanfiction Harry started the DA in second year because Lockhart was being a pedo towards Bella and his Accidental injury in the chamber wasnt so accidental this time because of it**


	2. revalations

**A****/N: ok thank you all for patiently waiting. now the answer to my question last chaper is A) the Black family. allow me to explain.**

**Renee Black was born alongside her twin brother... Sirius Black. favored by her mother she grew up relativley loved by her entire family. including her twin brother who was wrapped around her finger. when she turned 10 and it was discovered she was a squib the entire family took it hard. none so much as her mother. whose love for her daughter overcame her hatred of anyone who wasnt pureblood. so wishing to spare their daugher from the wrath of the dark lord. for turning out to be a squib that is. Orion and Walburga black disowned their only daughter and sent her away to live in the states. all the while never explaining any of this to their other children. Sirius, Furious at the disownment of his twin shunned everything his family stood for, he began to rebel. beginning with getting himself sorted into Gryffindor. Walburga. saddened by the loss of her daughter used her emotions to fuel her hate. she convinced herself that if muggleborns and blood traitors didnt exist then she could have kept her daughter. that squibs wouldnt have been so shameful. and Regulus, a natrual born Slytherin hid his grief for years. never properly dealing with it and allowing it to fester. eventually deciding that if the dark lord were no more, maybe his sister could come back to them, thus promping him to betray voldemort and switch out tbe lockets.the rest will be explained in this chaper. now. onto the goods..**

* * *

it took about three seconds for Harry to process the curent situation, in the next moments He jumped into action. " This is great! Isa's going to live, all you have to do is clear the air with her and her magic will stop attacking her! quickly we need to get to the hospital wing!" Harry shouted. the entire group seemed to snap to attention at Harry's tone, as one they all began running for the hospital wing with the Cullens hot on their heels

Breifly Jasper noted that the group responded like well trained soilders responding to their comanding officer as both groups arrived within the Hospital wing

**_~Scene~_**

" What do you mean its complicated!?!" Harry burst out 15 minutes later. Bella was laying one of the beds looking no worse than she had an hour earier. Edward had taken back his lie and Madam Pomfrey confirmed Bella's magic had stopped attacking her, However everything went South the moment Harry inquired about his sisters recovery time

" Mr Potter, your sisters biggest problem, meaning the shut down. is gone but she is in no way out of the woods yet, firstly, its unheard of for someone to have survived as long as she has during a shut down and it shows. Ms Swan is severley dehydrated and already suffering from magical exaustion as her magic has been constantly active without reprive.

in addition the strain caused several hairline fractures to appear on her magical core making it unstable. this alone would have been cause for panic however due to the fractures she cannot restore her magical reserves making impossible to cure Ms Swan of her magical exaustion" Madam Pomfrey explained. Harry deflated and the Cullens faces were a mixure of confused worry.

" Is there any treatment that can repair the damage to her core? as you know, the Potter vaults are unreasonably full and I wouldn't hesitate to shell out a few hundred thousand galleons if it meant my sister would recover." Harry said heatedly.

the healer sighed. " I'm unsure. Ill floo St Mungos and ask to speak with a specialist on core damage. I am optimistic as one of Mungo's Resident healers is a Veela." Madam Pomfrey said

the Group of friends visibly brightened at the mention of the Veela healer. "Why is that good?" Rosalie asked. it was Luna who answered. " Veela are mistical beautiful beings known for their beauty and strong abilites in healing. Veela Healers are sometimes able to save even the most difficult patients" She said. after her explanation the Cullens considerably bringhtened

Edward sighed. " This is all my fault." he murmured worriedly as he ran his fingers through Bella's Hair. Bella scowled at him. " no it isnt. you couldnt have known what would happen." she reasoned.

" but if I hadn't left you you wouldnt be here with what sounds like serious internal injuries." he replied. Bella sighed. " you couldn't have known. I should have told you sooner. I just didnt know how to bring it up." Bella said. sighing.

Emmett, always the one to lighten the mood smiled broadly and sat up as Madam Pomfrey walked away. " So Bella. Whats your story? I mean it has to be a hellova lot more interesting than the one you told us back in forks." he said grinning.

Bella and her friends immediatley smiled. "Where to begin?" Draco drawled. poking Harry in the side. Bella shot him a look. " How about on the train to Hogwarts my first year where a pompous blonde git tried to flirt with me?" she snapped.

Draco blushed. " that wasn't my fault and you know it!" He huffed. The Cullens looked on confused. Bella rolled her eyes.

" right well i'll start at the begining. first off my mother is a squib, born into the Black family. Charlie's a squib as well. and im a Metamorphmagus-" here she was cut off by Emmett. "a what?" He asked confused. Esme threw him a stern look as Rosalie Cuffed him on the back of the head for interupting. " Sorry, Continue" she said glaring at her sometimes husband.

Bella smiled. " A Metamorphmagus is someone who can change their apperance at will, my older cousin is one. its why im so clumsy, sometimes we change unconsciously by an inch or so and we're thrown off balance. im still learning to control it. anyway. when I was two my mum decided to move back to England. the only reason she hated forks was because the weather reminded her of home.

Voldemort had just been defeated. it was safe. fast forward to when I was 11. I got an acceptance letter from hogwarts. I met Harry and Ron on the train. I was showing them My morphing skills. I was morphing into the people who would pass by our compartment. I had just morphed into this blonde, Daphne Greengrass. when Draco walked in.

little did _I_ know Draco had a crush on the girl and he started flirting with me, I morphed back into myself. he was so shocked he just sneered and told me I shouldnt be using my abilities like that and left." Bella said smirking.

then she frowned and sighed. " first year was the start of a whole bunch of ridiculously life threatening adventures. you see it statted out on Holloween, Ron was being a prat to Hermione and made her cry, she had closed herself in the bathroom all day and by the time the Holloween feast rolled around i had gotten worried. so instead

of going to the feast I went to check on her and see if she was alright. little did we know there was a troll let loose in the castle and as luck would have it. the troll came into the same bathroom as us." Bella pulled in a shuddering breath as she remembered that particular incident.

she had never felt so helpless as in that momen. it was the first time she had thought she was about to die. Esme placed a conforting hand on her shoulder. " you dont have to continue dear." she said kindly.

Bella smiled weakly. " No, its fine. Really, I haven't even gotten to Lockheart in second year yet." immediately Bella knew she had fucked up. because all at once all of her friends postures stiffened as Tom and The Cullens looked on confused

"What happened with him?" Emmett asked. Bella smiled tightly as her eyes dulled losing their spark once more. " you'll see" she told them before she shool her head and pulled in a deep shuddering breath.

"Anyway. I was sure we were going to die, and just as I thought that. here comes Harry and Ron, bursting through the doors. Harry jumped on its back and Ron knocked it out with its own club, we were best friends from then on.

Later in the year we ended up saving the philosopher's stone-" Here she was interupted by Emmett again. " The philosopher's stone is real?" he asked in amasment. Everyone glared at the Bulky vampire who had the Decency to look ashamed. " Sorry Bella, continue and please ignore my idiot of a husband." Rosalie said as she sent a withering glare at said idiot.

Bella nodded and continued. "As I said we saved the stone, there were traps though. Hermione got us past a Cerberus. I delt with devil's snare. Harry caught a flying key, Professor Quirrell had already delt with his troll -thank the star's for small miracle's- Ron got us past a giant chess set while sacraficing himself, Hermione figured out the potions Riddle, there was only enough potion left for two swallows .

so Hermione went back to check on Ron and get help while me and Harry went forward There we faced Quirrell together. the three of us exchanged a few spells. is just barel dodging out of the way. Then I Tripped. I tripped and Quirrell grabbed me by the throat.

He had me in a death grip. and after a mimute i began to black out, the last thing i remember is. the voice of voldemort. asking Harry to trade. the stone, for me life. " Bella said as she looked off to the side and smiled at her brother. Harry smiled back at her.

"I threw the stone in the air and as soon as Isa was let go I tackled him to the ground. But due to my mothers love sacrifice. my skin burned his and I reduced his throat to ash, which is what i'd like to do to lockheart. but I digress." Harry said.

Esme frowned. "you would kill a man? without remorse?" she asked, a dissaproving note coloring her tone. at this Draco looked fit to tear the compassionate vampire a new one.

"Draco, hold your tongue she doesn't understand." Bella said quickly. Draco crossed his arms and glared at nothing in particular. "Well then lets get on with the story of your lives that always seem to be in danger so they can understand."

Bella sighed and nodded before she began her long winded explanation. telling them how completely incompetent lockheart was, how the first attack spurred Harry to created a study group right under Lockhearts nose. How the most of the school. bar anyone in the group of course, thought Harry to be the Heir of Slytherin, How they shunned him. she spoke about how people kept being petrified, and How Harry ordered all members of the group to walk everywhere in pairs for their own safety

How utterly stressed she was the entire year, how Lockheart began to bother her. always asking if she'd stop by for tea to discuss how to boost her grade even though she was tied for top of the class with Harry. Here Bella stopped to take a breath she could tell Rosalie was catching on to where this story was headed as she tensed. Edward let out a low growl and his eyes hardened. "He better not have!" Edward hissed

Bella shuddered as tears pooled in her eyes and Harry pulled her against his chest. Hermione had made us theae glass crystals to shatter in case we were in danger, it would alert the others and lead them to us using our magical signature. as well as showing off a unique color to tell the others who was in danger. mine was blue. That Weekend I had agreed to meet with Lockeart, gods. I just thought he was trying to get to Harry through M-Me." Bella said thickly,

breaking off into silent sobs as she pressed her hand against her mouth and closed her eyes tightly. hot tears streaking down her cheeks as she pressed further into her brothers embrace.

Harry rubbed soothing circles into Bella's back as he continued. "we were sitting in the common rooms when our crystals activated, my heart stopped when the crystal glowed blue. by the time we got there Isas clothes were torn and that Bastard was trying to force himself down her throat. i dont even think i hit him with a spell, i just threw pure wild magic at him. the others threw stunners." Harry said quietly

* * *

**Thanks for patiently waiting. Next chapter we find out what REALLY happened to Lockheart in the chamber of secrets. and if the veela healers can fix Bella's magical core. Please review, that always modivates me to try and get chapters out faster. now I have a question for you all. and ill just go by majority rules so be sure to tell me your opinion. Do you want more Harry/Tom in this fic and Do you want to see how Harry deals with the Dursleys? cause now that Bella's back she doesnt want to let them get away with how they treated her brother, let me know and blessed be!**


End file.
